Dustin Hazelett vs. Diego Saraiva
The lightweight fight was Diego Saraiva's UFC debut, on short notice replacing Melvin Guillard who broke his hand. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Hazelett did look pretty lean as Rogan noted. Saraiva missed a high kick and pulled guard off-balance. Hazelett landed a right hand with four thirty-five. He landed another right and another and another. He dodged a heelhook and another and stood and let Saraiva stand. Four fifteen. Hazelett landed three rights with four minutes. Saraiva got a trip to guard. Hazelett worked rubber guard. Three thirty-five. Saraiva was in half-guard with it. Three fifteen. Hazelett let the rubber guard go for normal half-guard. Three minutes. The referee stood them up. Hazelett landed a great right hand. Hazelett stuffed a double and came down to half-guard with two thirty-five, he landed another pair of big rights. He dodged an armbar. Hazelett rolled for a foothold. Two fifteen remaining. Saraiva turned on top defending. Saraiva landed five good hammerfists. Two minutes remaining. They're all pretzeled up. The referee stood them up... One thirty-five. Hazelett shoved Saraiva down and landed three good rights. One fifteen. Hazelett landed a left. Saraiva was trying for a leglock. Hazelett avoided and backed off and let him up. One minute. Hazelett landed an inside leg kick. Thirty-five. Hazelett pulled guard himself. Hazelett worked rubber guard on the other side, the right side of him. Fifteen. He switched to the left leg rubber guard. He lost it. The first round ended. Yves had almost stood it up near the end there, when they were both working. The second round began and they touched gloves. Saraiva's face was already bruised. Saraiva landed a leg kick. Hazelett landed a right. Four thirty-five. Saraiva pulled butterfly guard with double underhooks. He closed the guard. Four fifteen. Hazelett landed a pair of body shots. Four minutes remaining. Hazelett landed a short right elbow. He postured up with a rgiht hand. He avoided a heelhook and let Saraiva up. Three thirty-five. Hazelett landed a body kick. Three fifteen. Saraiva pulled butterfly guard again in close. Three minutes. The referee wanted work. Hazelett landed some more body shots. Two thirty-five. Hazelett landed a pair of hammerfists and a blocked right elbow. Twp fofyeem remaining. Hazelett dodged a heelhook and stood over Saraiva. The crowd booed with two minutes. Hazelett backed off and let Saraiva up. One thirty-five. Hazelett stuffed a single easily to the clinch. Hazelett pulled rubber guard haha with one fifteen. 'Grabbing my shorts,' Hazelett said. Hazelett had an arm trapped. One minute. Saraiva nearly passed to side control, Hazelett kept him in the full guard. Hazelett had that rubber guard. Thirty-five. Saraiva nearly passed, he was in side control. He landed a pair of big right elbows. Fifteen as he nearly mounted. He was almost there. Hazelett regained half-guard and the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hazelett landed an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Hazelett blocked a high kick. Hazelett landed a partially blocked high kick. Saraiva got a double-leg slam to guard. Four fifteen. Hazelett briefly worked rubber guard. Four minutes. Saraiva passed to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Hazelett had the rubber guard back. Three fifteen. Saraiva stood out. He came back down to the rubber guard. Three minutes. Hazelett worked towards a kimura now as well. Saraiva landed a body shot and an elbow to the ribs. He landed another trio of body shots. Two thirty. The referee stood them up in the middle of the kimura. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Hazelett missed a leg kick. Hazelett blocked a high kick. He landed a pair of uppercuts and dropped Saraiva with a knee to the face. One thirty-five as he flurried downwards. Saraiva defended. He retained guard. Hazelett landed four body shots and another with one fifteen. One minute. Hazelett defended a triangle. Thirty-five left as Hazelett stood out and defended a single. Nope Saraiva got him down to half-guard. Hazelett seemed to be a bit gassed. Fifteen. Too little too late. Saraiva passed to side control. The third round ended however. Hazelett had the unanimous decision.